Rewired
by holli.carson95
Summary: Set after "Nightshade." Harley Quinn is in Arkham Asylum, but she's trying to get out. Two others have the same idea. What will happen when Harley meets one of them face-to-face? !CAUTION! If you haven't played Arkham City, please don't read! Contains a few spoilers. Rated M for language and hints of sexual content.
1. Arkham

**Hey guys! Glad you liked the "Nightshade" story. Here's the next fanfic adventure for Shadowstep and Shadow Dancer, aka Nightshade!**

* * *

Arkham City Prison

April 15th- 10 pm.

It had been several months since Harley Quinn had been brought to the Arkham City prison by Bruce Wayne, and she had endured endless torture and pain that was brought on by Hugo Strange and his henchmen. She'd never known that she would break so quickly, especially after the death of her beloved Mister J, or the Joker. Yes, Harleen F. Quinzel had broken for the first time in years. Desperate to escape from this hell, she quietly plotted her way out of the vast torture chamber that had been built to withstand the insane and violent. But little did she know that another had the same idea.

* * *

Meanwhile, just outside of the facility, perched high on a gargoyle away from the guards was Shadowstep. His mask kept his hair from blowing in the wind that had tried to force him off of the gargoyle, but he held on tight, refusing to fall. He'd persuaded his sister and partner-in-crime Nightshade that they needed to spring Harley from Arkham despite Bruce Wayne and Oliver Queen's warnings regarding her violent nature. _How can she be that dangerous if she's in an asylum,_ Shadowstep wondered to himself, his hazel eyes glowing from the fire within despite the darkness that surrounded him and the Arkham facility. Out of nowhere his ear piece crackled to life, alerting him to an update from Nightshade on Harley's condition.  
_"Shadowstep,"_ Nightshade began, _"you have to move NOW. Strange and Scarecrow are heading towards Harley's room."_  
"Got it," Shadowstep replied, his Scottish accent hidden in the husky ocean of his voice. "Hey, speaking of twats, did you know that Jervis Tetch was in Arkham?"  
_"The Mad Hatter's in there?!"_  
"Yeah, and he's apparently working there. He just came out of Harley's room."  
_"Ev, you have to move NOW," _Speedy interrupted, his voice firm and to the point._ "There's no telling what Jervis did to Harley while he was with her, much less what Strange and Scarecrow are up to."_  
"Do you have a visual on him, Speedy?" Evan asked, pretending to scratch his ear as an armed guard passed below him.  
_"Nothing at the moment."_  
Frustrated with the unexpected development, Shadowstep dropped down from his hidey hole on the gargoyle- and straight onto a guard's face. The guard had no time to cry out, as Shadowstep's heavy boots had knocked the man out cold.

* * *

Harley had been doing nothing but think of ways to escape from this hell for the past few months. Her feelings for the Joker were now dried up, and she didn't miss him that much anymore. Out of nowhere the alarm sounded, and this caused Harley to jump out of her skin. Hoping that it was a distraction, she ran towards the door to her room, only to discover that it was locked. _Fuck!_ Harley thought to herself. _My only chance for escape is ruined! Wish someone would blow a hole in the wall or something to get me outta here!_

* * *

Shadowstep had taken out nearly a dozen guards before he was able to make his way into the asylum. Luckily for him, Harley's ward was just a few doors down from where he had busted in, so getting her out would be easy.

Or so he thought.

"Well, look what the grinning Cheshire cat dragged in!" Jervis Tetch cackled loudly, advancing on Shadowstep. "One more person for my tea party with that harlot!"

"Let her go, Tetch!" Shadowstep snarled, pulling out his prized hunting knife. His face, hidden by his mask, sported old scars from his encounter with Solomon Grundy when Nightshade had managed to finally defeat her arch nemesis Declan Blackwell. Shadowstep was more than prepared to kill Jervis Tetch if it meant saving another life.

"How about you give him the mask first?" Hugo Strange interrupted from the shadows, his deep, gravelly voice only irritating Shadowstep even further. "He loves his collection and only wants to add more to it."

Before Shadowstep could reply, Hugo Strange rushed him, only to somehow conk his head on something- rather, on _someone._ With Strange out of the way, Shadowstep could easily focus on Tetch and, provided that Scarecrow didn't show up unexpectedly, get Harley out of the asylum. Spinning his blade at a superb speed, Shadowstep rushed Tetch and, in the blink of an eye, knocked Tetch out cold. _I don't have time to get rid of this. . .thing. Harley needs to get out of here, and she can't do it if Tetch gave her something,_ Shadowstep thought to himself as he managed to open the door to Harley's room, not even realizing how he'd done it.


	2. Unlikely Rescuers

Harley's Room- 10:02 pm

* * *

Harley had no idea why she'd felt so groggy, so lifeless. Hugo, Crane, and Tetch must've given her something because she hadn't felt like this before now. Her blue eyes were half closed, and she could feel her head bobbing back and forth. _Sons of bitches are gonna pay for this!_ Harley thought to herself as she felt her mind slipping away from her body.

Outside Harley's Room- 10:02 pm

* * *

Evan had barely gotten into Harley's room when he noticed her slipping away, her head rolling backwards as her body slumped over on her bed. Without a moment's hesitation, he rushed to her side and pulled her into his arms, hoping that she hadn't completely passed out.

"Harley!" Evan said gruffly, hoping that she was still conscious.

She didn't respond, and he knew that he had to get her out of there _immediately._ His heart pounding, Evan carried her out of her room and bolted down the hallway.

"Shade, I got Harley. Where the hell-?" Evan managed to blurt out before a large explosion rocked the asylum, forcing him to haul ass out of there. The black smoke unfurled behind him, and he prayed that Shade had gotten out alive and was responsible for the explosion.

"SHADE," Evan yelled, hoping that she could hear him, "THAT BOOM-BOOM HAD BETTER BE YOUR FAULT!"

"Don't get your thong tighter than it already is," Shade replied from his immediate left. "I was planning on blowing _something_ up tonight..."

Evan couldn't say anything; all he did was shake his head at his sister. _Leave it to her to say something like that after an explosion,_ he thought to himself as they- Shade and Evan- trudged to the pickup truck that they'd brought out to grab Harley with. Out of nowhere Harley began stirring, and Evan snapped his thoughts to her once more.

"Harley," he began softly, "are you with me?"

"W-who are you? Where am I?" Harley replied groggily, turning her head towards him.

"Take a breath, Harley. You're getting out of Arkham, and you'll be safer with us," Evan assured her, locking his hazel eyes within her blue ones.

"Whoever you are...your eyes are so beautiful... I hope I see you again..." Harley trailed off before drifting once more into the sea of unconsciousness.

"She's out of it; we gotta move NOW!" Evan ordered, loading Harley into the pickup truck and clambering into the backseat with her.

"He's right, Oliver," Shade agreed as she leaped into the front seat next to Oliver Queen, aka Green Arrow. "Step on it and get us outta here!"

Oliver obliged and hammered the gas; seconds later the truck thundered away from Arkham and their long journey home began.

**Reviews are welcome and encouraged! :)**


End file.
